Controlling and monitoring cylinders of conditioned gas during their cycle of use is of key importance on an industrial scale.
This is because the checking of cylinders of conditioned gas is subject to safety and industrial efficiency requirements and thereby entails a significant amount of logistic support and labor. This is a particularly sensitive issue in the medical field where a defective cylinder or a cylinder containing an incorrect mixture may have serious consequences.
It is an object of the present invention to alleviate all or some of the abovementioned disadvantages of the prior art.